A New Romance
by NiNaNuPhi
Summary: UPDATED Takes place after 5th year, Harry sees Ginny differently when she comes to pick him up from the Dursley’s and can’t get enough of her, rated for future chapters hpgw and rwhg
1. At the Dursleys

Takes place after 5th year, Harry sees Ginny differently when she comes to pick him up from the Dursley's and can't get enough of her, rated for future chapters  
  
A/N-This is my very first fanfic so don't make fun of me.help me out and give me pointers. Oh yeah, this takes place at the end of 5th year on up to 6th year.it takes place when Order of Phoenix stops. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I was as good of a writer as the goddess J.K. Rowling, and thought up the characters, and even more I wish I owned them, but I don't Ms. Rowling does. I only own the plot. She owns everything else  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
At the Dursley's  
  
Harry stared at the ceiling. Anything was better than seeing Sirius fall over and over in his  
  
head. As he rolled over, he saw Pig at the window. "Why did Ron send something so late?"  
  
Harry asked himself. He got up and let Pig in. Hedwig hooted at the wild bird but let him drink  
  
out of her water bowl all the same. After a bit of fighting Harry unrolled the piece of  
  
parchment Ron had sent him.  
  
Harry, I'm sorry for sending this so late but I couldn't wait to tell you the news. We just got  
  
the owl back from Dumbledore telling us the good news. You can stay here the rest of the  
  
summer! If the Dursley's let you come, we'll pick you up tomorrow at noon, If the Dursley's  
  
don't let you come, we'll pick you up tomorrow at noon. Pack up your stuff immediately! Can't  
  
wait to see you! Ron P.S. Hermione's coming tomorrow too; I can't wait to see you guys!  
  
"YES!!!!" Harry shouted as he was jumping up and down. Then he snapped back into reality  
  
and thought instantly "Oh no please don't wake up! Please don't wake up!" He pressed his ear  
  
to the wall and heard Dudley's loud snores and sighed in relief. "I better pack!" As soon as he  
  
said it, Pig came and nipped his ear "OUCH! OK, OK, I'll write to Ron!"  
  
Ron, I don't care what the Dursley's say. See you tomorrow at noon, I can't wait! Harry  
  
He opened his window and waved farewell to Pig and turned to pack his trunk. As soon as  
  
everything was loaded up, he flopped down on his bed and had the best sleep he had all  
  
summer.  
  
It seemed as soon as he was asleep he woke up. "Oh yeah, I guess I should tell the Dursley's  
  
about Ron and them coming later today," he said to himself. This was easier said than done.  
  
As he walked down the stairs he could hear Dudley complaining about his new diet. His school  
  
sent yet another letter and since they don't make the school uniforms big enough, they  
  
decided to finally do something about it. "One half of a orange?! I need more than that! It's  
  
not fair!" all seven of Dudley's chins were bobbling back on forth as he complained. "I know its  
  
tough sweetie pie, but your school's physicians think it's best if we go on this little diet"  
  
Petunia reasoned. "Just 'cause the boy is slightly big-boned, they make him go on a cock-a-  
  
mammie diet, what is the world coming to?" Vernon, who is just as fat and thick- headed as  
  
Dudley, was only against the diet because Petunia made him go on it as well. "I think it would  
  
be best it we all try and be a little healthier, what could it hurt?" she explained after putting  
  
out their weak breakfast in front of them. "Is ok if I go to the Weasley's for the rest of the  
  
summer? They'll pick me up." Harry said, making his presence known. "Those freaky red-  
  
headed people? I should think not, they are not to set foot in this house again. Is that  
  
understood?" Vernon exclaimed, standing up as he spoke. "Then they won't set foot in the  
  
house, but they're coming to pick me up at 12." Harry said, his temper rising. "They will not  
  
be seen with us do you hear??" Vernon shouted. "Fine, I'll tell them to come invisibly. That  
  
way they won't be seen with you." Harry smirked, knowing this would surely change Vernon's  
  
mind. "THEY WILL NOT DO YOU-KNOW WHAT ANYWHERE NEAR THIS HOUSE!!!" he screamed  
  
at the top of his lungs. "Fine, I'll go owl them and tell them you don't want me to go and I'll  
  
stay here the rest of the summer with you, and eat your food, and waste your money." With  
  
that he turned on his heel and walked towards the stairs. "Stop where you are," Harry knew  
  
Vernon couldn't stand the thought of turning this offer down. "You'll be gone the rest of the  
  
summer?" "Yes" Harry said as he turned around "We won't hear from you again?" "Not until  
  
next summer, but I didn't think you wanted to be seen with the Weasley's." Harry said  
  
smirking. "They better not do any..magic.around us, do you hear?? None of those candies, IS.  
  
THAT. UNDERSTOOD?" he said as if it were a curse. Harry looked perplexed and stood there  
  
for a few seconds looking as though he was having second thoughts. "YOU WILL ANSWER ME  
  
WHEN I ASK YOU A QUESTION!" Vernon bellowed. "I guess I understand then." Harry said  
  
taking as long as he could. "Now get out of my sight before I change me mind" Vernon spit  
  
out. "He wouldn't change his mind if his life depended on it," Harry thought as he trekked back  
  
up the stairs.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
At 11:55, Harry walked around his small room making sure he packed everything. He pulled  
  
up the loose floorboard and looked under it. "Oh, don't want to forget these!" Harry thought as  
  
he picked up all the letters his friends sent him. He threw them in his trunk and put the board  
  
back on. He looked at his watch and decided he got everything loaded up and it was time to  
  
go wait downstairs. As soon as he got downstairs the doorbell rang. Vernon hesitantly opened  
  
the door. Harry was shocked at who he saw. It was Ron and some other girl that had to be  
  
Ginny, but boy had she changed. She was no longer the little girl that blushed when she saw  
  
Harry, but now looked so confident. Not only that but she was gorgeous. Her red hair went  
  
halfway down her back and she had matured very well since the last time Harry saw her. She  
  
has curves in all the right places and fit in her clothes VERY well. Harry was astounded. "Hello  
  
Harry!" Ginny said. Even her voice sounded different to Harry. Now she sounded like an angel,  
  
not some nervous little girl that got wide eyed when she saw his tousled hair and brilliant  
  
green eyes. "Harry? You ok?" "Oh!" Harry had forgotten where he was and was daydreaming  
  
about being alone with Ginny, and running his hands trough her hair and kissing her beautiful,  
  
full lips. "I'm sorry! I was so happy to see you guys!" Harry said thrilled that he could think on  
  
his feet. "Shall we be going then?" "Sure! Hand me your trunk," Ron offered. "Come on,  
  
Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. "Wow, that voice, how beautiful." he thought as he said "I guess this  
  
is good-bye Uncle Vernon. See you in a year." With that he walked out and shut the door.  
  
A/N Did you like it? Should I continue? The next chapter will be at The Burrow if you want me to go on. I'm sorry if its bad 


	2. The Burrow

A/N- Well I wanted to keep writing, even though it's too early to have any reviewers. That's ok, sorry the last chapter was so short, this one will be longer, I hope well here I go. Oh I almost forgot this,  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
The Burrow  
  
"Here we are Harry, Home Sweet Home!" Ron exclaimed as they pulled up to the burrow  
  
in one of the Ministry's cars.  
  
"I love it here," Harry thought out loud.  
  
"So do we," Ginny replied  
  
"Stop it Harry," he told himself, "if you're going to live with her for 5 weeks, you'll have to get used to her talking."  
  
"Shall we go inside?" Ron asked.  
  
When they got in the other 6 Weasley's came and gathered around them.  
  
"Hello Harry, how have you been?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Good enough I, but now I'm great! I'm SO glad to be here!" Harry replied.  
  
"Why don't we upstairs Harry? I'll help you unpack." Ron suggested.  
  
"Great idea Ron, when you get back I'll have lunch ready for you." Mrs. Weasley added.  
  
"Why not, help with this trunk, will you Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure, mate." With that they headed up the stairs.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
"Can I ask you a question Harry?" Ron inquired.  
  
"Sure what do you want to know?" Harry replied.  
  
"Why were you eyeing my sister?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well....I...um..I.."Harry stuttered.  
  
"Do you fancy her?" Ron guessed.  
  
"Promise not to get mad?" Harry asked his own question.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Don't worry mate, I trust you, I know you won't do anything to hurt her, and if you do I will hurt you." Ron said standing up to his full 6'4. Ginny is not the only one who matured over the summer. Along with his height, his red hair is as fiery as ever, plus a few years of Quidditch had helped his muscles out, A LOT and his blue eyes were.well amazing. Everything he was feeling showed through his eyes. But enough about him and back to the story.  
  
"So, you're not mad?" Harry asked slowly.  
  
"'Course not, you're my best mate. Any way, better you than one of those other pigs that have there eye on her." Ron said as if it were so obvious.  
  
"Can I ask you a question Ron?" Harry said just as Ron had earlier.  
  
"I guess so," Ron said unsurely.  
  
"Do you fancy Hermione?"  
  
"Well.I.um...I (sigh).yes," Ron said finally.  
  
"Wow!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"What......Oh..is it that repulsive?" Ron said as it just dawned on him. He looked at his feet.  
  
"No!!! I knew you liked her I was just shocked you admitted it."  
  
"Oh...ok good," he looked as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.  
  
"I got an idea. When Hermione comes, you keep her busy, I'll keep Ginny busy." Harry suggested.  
  
"EW! That's my baby sister you're talking about!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Hey!! Hermione's like a sister to me, it's the closest I've ever had to a sister, but I suggested it." Harry reasoned.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right, wait a second, Hermione doesn't like me anyway." Ron looked back down at his feet.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you, but then again it's not as if Ginny likes me." This time Harry looked at his feet. Using Harry's words Ron replied, "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you."  
  
"Did she say anything to you about me?" Harry questioned hopefully.  
  
"Harry, she's had a crush on you since she first laid eyes on you, not sure why though." Ron said with a smile.  
  
"Hey!!!" Harry threw a pillow at Ron but looked as if he just seen his parents and Sirius alive again.  
  
"You know, what we need is a plan." Ron figured.  
  
"A plan is what we need. Well when is Hermione coming?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron looked at his watch, "Shit, right now! She's coming by floo, and she's always right on time. Let's get downstairs, how do I look?  
  
"You look fine, what about me?" Harry replied.  
  
"Let's go!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
As soon as they entered the living room, they saw her.  
  
"WHOA! That can't be Hermione!" Ron and Harry thought in unison. Hermione had matured even more than Ginny had. She was wearing a long skirt, and a tank-top that showed just enough in Ron's opinion. Her hair was no longer frizzy but long and fell in soft curls that framed her face perfectly.  
  
"Hi Herm! I'm so glad to see you!" Harry said jabbing Ron in the side with his elbow.  
  
"H.H.H.Hi.H.H.H.Hermione," stuttered Ron. "Smooth, very smooth Ron!" he thought to himself.  
  
"Hey guys! It's great to see you!" she walker over and brushed her chest against Ron's arm as she leaned and hugged Harry and then straightened up and hugged Ron.  
  
"I'm hugging Hermione, I'm hugging Hermione, I'm hugging Hermione!" Ron thought as Hermione was thinking, "I'm hugging Ron, I'm hugging Ron, I'm hugging Ron!"  
  
As they reluctantly pulled apart, Mrs. Weasley walked in and said, "Hello Hermione dear, it's lovely to see you! Lunch is ready come and get it while it's hot."  
  
They all walked into the kitchen. Ron took a seat next to Fred and Hermione next to Ron and across the table Harry gladly sat took the only remaining seat next to Ginny. Each time their elbow hit, electricity ran through each of there bodies. As soon lunch was cleared off the table Ron suggested they go outside and take a swim in the pond. Fred and George said they had to go off to work at their joke shop, Charlie left for Gringott's, and Bill went off with Mr. Weasley to take the car back to the ministry and do a little bit of paperwork and Mrs. Weasley wouldn't go out of the house in a million years.  
  
"I guess it's just us four then," Ron said. "Harry lets go get our trunks on while Ginny and Hermione change into their suits."  
  
"Sounds good to me, see you girls down at the pond," Harry said standing up.  
  
"See you there." Hermione said.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Up in Ginny and Hermione's room, they dropped Hermione's trunk and were about to explode. (A/N- I've read some fanfics where Ginny and Hermione aren't that great of friends, but here they are like best friends just so you know.back to the story!)  
  
"OHMIGOSH Ginny!! Why didn't you tell me Ron has gotten so hot?"  
  
"Because he's not hot, what are you talking....OH! You like Ron!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Ok ,ok I do but what was with you and Harry at lunch? Could you to have gotten any closer?" Hermione asked while digging through her trunk looking for her new bathing bikini.  
  
"Ok, you like Ron, I like Harry, Ron likes you, Harry could care less about me," Ginny said looking at her feet (this seems to happen a lot at the burrow hehe).  
  
"WHAT?! Harry totally likes you! But Ron...why would he like me?" pulling her clothes off to put her baby blue string bikini.  
  
"You really think Harry likes me?" following suit and changing into her deep green sting bikini.  
  
"DUH! But were you serious about Ron, does he like me?" Hermione asked looking unsure. "By the way I love your suit!"  
  
"Thanks Hermione, yours doesn't look half bad. Well what are we waiting on? We have two very good looking guys waiting for us half naked soaking wet. Let's go!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
A/N- Did you like it? I hope so the next chapter will be in the pond and things get a little. flirty.. I won't post more until I get some reviews! Hehe they can be good or flamers I don't mind as longs as there constructive...not that I want them but if its necessary. Thanks!!!! 


	3. The Pond

A/N-thanks for the reviews SOO SRRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR A LIL BIT I just started high school I had home work and all SO SORRY! (If you noticed I said 6 weasleys in the last chapter, which means they still aren't talking to Percy, some need to know info)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, I thought we went over this!  
  
The Pond  
  
A/N- I'm going to do the har/gin conversation first then a row of stars and it will be the ron/herm conversation starting when the g/h started, when they first saw each other. Ok to the story!  
  
"WOW! LOOK AT THEM!!" Harry thought the same thing again but this time about different people. Outside of the pond, Ginny was on the other side of the track thinking, "I hope I look OK, I hope I look OK."  
  
"You clean up pretty well Ginny," Harry said coming back into reality.  
  
"Not to bad yourself Mr. Potter," Ginny replied.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked  
  
He's on the other side of the pond in case you guys went over there," Harry replied "That was smooth, just like we planned." he thought. "Why don't you tell him where we are Herm?" he said out loud.  
  
" OK, I'll be right back." She replied walking away.  
  
"It's kinda hot out here, why don't you come on in?" Harry said with a confidence he didn't know he had.  
  
"If you say so Harry." Ginny said sweetly. "Whoa, it's kinda cold in here."  
  
"Come over here, I'll warm you up," he said with the unknown confidence.  
  
Ginny dove under and swam to Harry, not before pushing him under. As she was trying to swim away, Harry grabbed her leg and pulled her back to him spun her around and was surprised when she placed her lips on his. When they pulled apart, Ginny's first words were, "I'm sorry Harry I got caught up." and was cut off by a pair of lips suffocating her. Harry opened his mouth and slipped his tongue out and ran it over her lips praying for entrance, which Ginny gladly gave him. She gave his tongue a small suck of thanks and let him explore her mouth. A few minutes later they reluctantly pulled apart, gasping for air. She looked into his eyes and got lost just staring with their foreheads pressed together. Then suddenly there was a blood-curtailing scream. Harry and Ginny broke apart and ran over to where it came from.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************  
  
Ron stood at the other part of the pond, behind the lily grass. "I hope Hermione doesn't think its odd Harry isn't near us, oh why did I agree to this, she doesn't like me, there is no way she could like me, o where is Harry. Where is Hermione..there she is..." Ron's depressing thoughts faded away when he saw Hermione in her bathing suit. "WHOA! LOOK AT HER!" Harry and Ron think a lot alike I guess. "Hey Hermione, over here!" Ron shouted as Hermione looked around for him. "Hey Ron, Harry and Ginny are over there, wanna go join them?" she asked.  
  
"Just say it, what will it hurt? Her saying no, and laughing at you, and being disgusted. SHUT UP! You're not helping any! Ok then what are you waiting on say it!" Ron argued with himself in his head and pulled together his confidence and said, "Why don't we stay over here and find something to do on our own?"  
  
"Did he just say what I think he said, what does he mean I guess he does like me! O I hope he does! Ok say something back!" Raising one eyebrow Hermione said, "Oh, what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, its kinda cold in this water all alone, why don't you come help warm me up," Ron said. "WHOA! That was so smooth! Good job Ron!"  
  
"Oh warm you up huh? Ok." Hermione dove under and swam to Ron. "This water IS kind of cold." She said running her hand up his arm and down his chest giving him goose bumps not from the freezing water. She loved watching his muscles tense up and loosen from her simple touch.  
  
"Hermione you're killin' me!" Ron replied taking her hand in his. He kissed her shoulder gently.  
  
"Ron as much as I'd like this to continue, I am about to freeze in this water, can't we go on the shore?" Hermione asked shivering.  
  
"Anything you want 'Mione" Ron replied picking her up and carrying her out of the water.  
  
"Mione, I like that." Hermione said  
  
"I guess that's what I'll call you from now on, 'Mione" he said smoothly. "Maybe she does like me, I cant believe I kissed her shoulder, she wants to continue? O she has to like me!" Ron thought excitedly.  
  
"Come on 'Mione." Ron said as he slid one arm around her back and the other under her knees lifting her out of the water gently. "Where to Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Ummmm, how about over there?" she said pointing to a patch of trees. "Nice and secluded!" she thought.  
  
"Ok, then 'Mione." Ron said gladly. "So she wants to be together with me alone. THANK YOU LORD!!!!" he thought as he waded to the bank. When he got a few feet in front of the trees he set Hermione on her feet and put his hand on the small of her back and pushed her forward slowly. She walked a few feet forward and pushed aside the brushes in the way. She screamed as loud as she could at what she saw. **************************************************************************** *******************************************  
  
A/N- AHAH! A cliffy! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Lol anyway I will write more as soon as possible. BUT FIRST I need reviews!!!! Plus I have more homework high school is so new for me! I will have the next chappie up in a few days tops. 


	4. The Unexpected Visitor

A/N- I no I no! I didn't update for a while but I am now! I'll cut to the chase and start the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
The Unexpected Visitor  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed as loud as she could.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOIN HERE????" Ron shouted in furry. "YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE, YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE! WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED TO YOU??" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Ron?" the battered person finally spoke, "I'm sorry.. Voldemort.. back.... Mr. Fudge.... dead.. Harry.. danger..." Percy said slowly looking injured, tired, hungry, and very confused.  
  
"Help me Ron, help me carry him up to the house," Hermione said quickly. "He needs to get help!"  
  
"What.... is it? We heard...screaming ...we came as...fast as we cou.. WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" asked Harry gasping for breath because of the run from the pond."  
  
"We don't know, give us a hand to take him up the hill and inside. I think he's very sick, he said something about.. VOLDEMORT KILLED MR. FUDGE!" Hermione shouted just realizing what Percy had said.  
  
"What!? Let's take him inside! FAST!" Harry said bending over to get Percy's feet. "Ron get his head. Come on we need to hurry!"  
  
When they got up to the burrow Mrs. Weasley dropped the plate she was washing and screamed when she saw her son. "WHAT'S HAPPENED TO HIM?"  
  
"We don't know we just found him he said something about Voldemort killing Mr. Fudge, and Harry being in danger. Get Dad and Charlie and Bill in here fast!" Ron screeched.  
  
"Maybe we need to owl the order about this. Should I go get Pig?" Ginny asked finally speaking.  
  
"We need to take him into the living room and lay him on the couch, he needs to rest. Yes dear, owl the ministry first and get your father down here. Harry, dear, can you send Hedwig to Dumbledore? I hate to bother him over the summer but he needs to be here for this."  
  
"Of course, come on Ginny." Harry said running to the stairs.  
  
"Well there's nothing we can do until your father and Dumbledore get here, they will know what to do. Tell me exactly what happened." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
By the time Ron and Hermione were finished with their story (leaving out why they were going to the trees in the first place) Mr. Weasley appeared in a big green flame in the fireplace. "What in the world's happened? Pig just flew in my window with a note from Ginny saying I needed to get here right this second!" Mr. Weasley questioned not looking at the couch. (A/N- I'm sorry, you will see in a second that I might have mixed up Charlie and Bill, and I'm sorry if I did but I think you will be able to tell what I mean. Also please forgive me if I get the names of potions and spells in the future. I will try my best but at the time I do not have access to the real names of everything. I think you will be able to figure it out though. )  
  
"Look for yourself dear," his wife said pointing at the couch as Charlie emerged in the fireplace. Two large gasps came from the eldest Weasley men as they saw the battered Percy on the couch. All of the people in the room were silent for a few minutes, as they waited; they all jumped as a pop came from the fireplace when Albus Dumbledore arrived.  
  
"I came as soon as I could, where is the boy?" He asked wasting no time. Everyone backed away from the couch so Dumbledore could get a better look at Percy.  
  
"Enervate" Percy's eyes opened slowly.  
  
"Mother? Father? I am sorry. The ministry was very wrong. Voldemort is back. He..killed...Mr. Fudge... I got out just in time. They preformed crucio so many times on me I thought I'd never survive. We need to help Harry. He will kill him. Where is he? I got here as soon as I could. I escaped when their backs were turned. I ran all the way here. Where is Harry? He will kill him. I heard them talking about it. We need to hide him. He is not safe." Percy rambled on.  
  
"It's ok Percy. We are all here. We forgive you. Calm down you need food and water and some rest." Mrs. Weasley said gently.  
  
"No Molly, it is better if he tells us all of it at once right now. The first step to acceptance is realization. If he waits it will be harder to tell us then rather than now. Go on son. Tell us what happened." Dumbledore ordered.  
  
"Cornelius did not show up for work about a week ago. It was his first day missing in his whole career. Since I am...was his assistant, they ordered me to stop by his house to see what was wrong. When I got there his house elf opened the door. She was acting very odd. Since she recognized me, she started talking. She was saying her master was in trouble, that he needed help, he is back, her master was wrong, he was back and that she shouldn't have opened the door. Someone would kill her if she did. I walked past her inside asking where Cornelius was. She said he was in the kitchen. I went over there to hear the worst sound in the world. It was an eerie high pitched voice shouting. Demanding to know where it was, what I don't know, that Cornelius would get it if he didn't tell. He said it was his only way to get Harry Potter. The man kept performing truth spells. Over and over again he would ask then perform a truth spell then crucio then ask. He kept saying he needed it now. Mr. Fudge kept saying he didn't know where it was, that he didn't have it, but the other man kept performing crucio until he finally said to dispose of him. I burst in the doors just as they said "Anavanda Krivanda" and saw the most horrible thing. It was a man; he was very tall, very pale. He had red eyes and two slits for nostrils. I knew who it was the second I saw him. A dozen men jumped on me and pulled the fake wand out of my pocket that I kept there in case I was attacked one day. They snapped in half and threw it on the floor. Then they all performed crucio at once. The pain was worse than anything I have ever felt plus some. They asked me where it was and if I didn't tell them the same thing would happen to me as my boss and they would be visiting my house and ridding the world of a few redheads. I pleaded with him, I had no idea what he was talking about, I kept telling him that too, but all they would do is crucio over and over again. He told his death eaters to let me go and stand guard while he searched the house for it. Voldemort walked out with most of the eaters and when all the others turned around and huddled together talking about something I slipped out my fake wand and stunned the lot of them. I cursed myself for making appartating illegal and ran out of the door. I ran all the way here."  
  
The whole room was stunned. Even Dumbledore himself who knew this would happen sooner or later didn't say anything at first. Then he asked, "Has the ministry said anything about a new spell or curse or potion that they are trying to keep secret?"  
  
"No and I would have been told about it because I am so close to the minister." Percy responded.  
  
"OK. You will be able to rest after I do one simple spell. It will go through your brain and thoughts and memories and I will be able to tell if you have heard something and then blocked by a memory charm. Are you ready?" Dumbledore asked while pulling his wand out.  
  
"Yes. Go on." Percy said, bracing himself.  
  
"Memorio Insearcho" The whole room waited as a thin gray trail of smoke came out of Dumbledore's wand and circled Percy's head. Percy and the old man's eyes closed. After a few minutes, the smoke disappeared and Dumbledore threw open his eyes and gasped. "Harry, we need to get you out of here as soon as possible!"  
  
A/N- another cliffie!!! Haha well I want reviews and I will update. I am VERY sorry for the mix-ups I might have had and for the wacko name for the spell I made up.. Memorio Insearcho??? What in the world? O well, it worked didn't it? Did you like what I did with the story? I will make it more romance in a few chappies. This is a lot of bad stuff that happened to Harry. I can't let him kiss someone now! Lol REVIEW!!! NOW! Lol please! And tell me if the chappie was good. 


	5. Lupins Place

A/N- ok I didn't update for a little while. So sue me. Actually don't. lol anyway what did Dumbledore see???? Read and find out.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
************************************************************************ "Harry, we need to get you out of here as soon as possible!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What?? Why? Where? Huh??" Harry asked very confused.  
  
"No time to discuss it right now we need to get you away from this place as soon as possible. Everyone needs to come. No time to get your stuff. Let's go by floo. Come now." He jumped in the fireplace and shouted "LUPINS PLACE" All the other Weasley's and theirs guests followed suit.  
  
After the last Weasley appeared in the fireplace Harry looked around their new surroundings. It was a huge mansion like house with tall white walls. The floors were golden tiles with huge Persian rugs sprawled everywhere.  
  
"How in the world did Lupin get the money to make this place?" Harry wondered. As he continues to look around he realized why he was there in the first place. "What did you see Professor? What was the rush?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry, the sparkle form his eyes had long since disappeared and he did something Harry thought he would never do, he sighed. "I guess I do need to explain my actions so we can get you ready for what might happen. But first I think we need to inform Lupin we've come. REMUS! PLEASE COME DOWN HERE!" Dumbledore bellowed.  
  
Harry turned and saw the Weasley's and Hermione all bunched together looking very frightened and confused. He walked over to them and slowly took Ginny's hand.  
  
"It'll be okay" he whispered.  
  
"I know but I'm still nervous. What in the world could make the greatest wizard in the world look as if we would all die?" she suddenly gasped. "What if we DO all die?" she whispered hurriedly. "Oh Harry, I'm scared," she closed the space between them.  
  
"Here I am, what in the world is wrong Dumbledore, what are you all doing here, and Percy? What on earth is wrong?" Lupen said making his presence known, coming down a large spiral staircase.  
  
"Why don't you take us all in to the living room and I can explain everything." Dumbledore suggested.  
  
"Certainly, follow me." Lupin said beckoning to a room on the far right.  
  
Once they all were in the room and comfy (as comfortable as they could be) (Ron and Hermione sitting rather close on one sofa, Harry and Ginny even closer on another couch, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley on a seat, Charlie and Bill shared a couch and Percy laid down on the last couch. Dumbledore and Lupin stayed standing) Dumbledore started.  
  
"Let me start from the beginning so Remus can understand also. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny found Percy in the forest outside the Burrow. They brought him inside and they owled me to get there as soon as possible. When I got there, I interrogated Percy. Percy told us how Voldemolt killed Fudge. Voldemort has a new plan for killing Harry. But Percy didn't know exactly what. So I used a memory spell to see if the ministry told Percy about any new weapons they have made and then blocked it out of his memory and I found out something quite interesting. They have a new machine called The Reverser. When they made it, it only had one purpose. The ministry wanted to make a machine that would make dark followers turn good. Then they realized that if it gets into the wrong hands, it would make all of the good in this world turn evil. Once the ministry was aware of how bad it could get, they had to hide it. Then Percy suggested they hide it under the Burrow. Right now there is a new basement under the Burrow that has this machine concealed in it. They had to block Percy's memory so he wouldn't tell his family in fear they would be harmed. Now if this machine is used on Harry, the product would be worse than Voldemort. This new Harry would not want any good in they world. He would become so powerful, so dark, it would be impossible to get the old Harry back. And who ever made Harry this way would be in charge. That is why Voldemort wants it so bad. He could turn Harry into what muggles call the devil and he would be in charge. We have to keep this from happening. But we can not change our way of life at all. We do not want Voldemort to know that we know. The order is going to have to fix up Hogwarts so there is no way at all any on can get in or out of it with out me knowing. But first we must set up barrier spells for the burrow." Dumbledore finished up.  
  
Everyone in the room gaped at him in shock. (Except for Percy who passed out a long time ago)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N I know I know.this chapter ended abruptly and I haven't updated in forever but the next chapter will be longer and have romance but I have writers block and can not think of how to tie romance in it right now. Help me out and I need reviews. Thanx NiNaNuPhi 


	6. The PreMeeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just the plot, as lousy as it is.  
  
OKAY! Here finally a new chappie! I don't know how long this one will be but I will try to make it as long as possible. And by the way Mithrandir.I just want you to know I have no idea about Britain life and im sorry I didn't know how long the summer was there.also, my story is really ooc, and I am not writing the story to be like Rowling, It just happens, but thank you for the complement (I WRITE LIKE THE GODESS YES! :~p) I am very thankful of your review, and your new info for me but, when I wrote the last chappie I was going to do a different twist to the story but changed my mind...also btw, Dumbledore just found out about the thing under the house, and didn't know Voldie was back so soon, so he had no reason to stop Harry. Please forgive me. Also about the Lupin in a manor, I hate to say it, but I had a reason for it back when I started the ch. but I have forgotten what it was. SORRY! But I will come up with a different reason, just not now. One last btw I am not trying to argue or anything.thank you very much for the review I appreciate your efforts to help out my story and please continue to try and help.this little a/n was just an explanation.. don't get mad at me :~) please! ANYWAY thank you everyone else also for all my reviews and w/o any further delay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What are we going to do?" Ms. Weasley asked.  
  
"Yes, the Ministry of Magic will be no help, how will we protect Harry, and everyone else?" Mr. Weasley added.  
  
"All very good questions Molly and Author. None of us know any of the answers as of now but what I do know is this, we must no give up. We must win this battle." Dumbledore said, hoping to encourage them all.  
  
"I think we should have an emergency Order meeting, with everyone. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, I think it would be best if you didn't join us, just yet. I do not think you are ready, or that we are ready for you." Lupin added after seeing their faces light up. (And dull back down.)  
  
"As much as you might disagree children, he's right. I hope you all understand. As much as you protest, even now, I don't think you're ready." Dumbledore said. "Now, I think we all have a few letters to write, and a few owls to send out to certain order members." He finished off and stood up heading for the fireplace. "I must go for now, but please inform everyone about the urgent meeting. I will be back as soon as possible." With that Dumbledore grabbed a handful of powder and was off, to an inaudible place. That sounded a lot like Snape's Place.  
  
"I think you heard the man, my owls are upstairs on the 4th floor. Paper and quills are in the bureau next to the door. We must hurry" Lupin stated as he began walking to the staircase. "This is going to be a long night," he mumbled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After all the necessary owls were sent, Mrs. Weasley suggested the adults set up for the meeting and the children should retire for the night. When Ron started to protest, Hermione raised her hand and said, "I agree with you Ms. Weasley. This has been a long day, it would be best if we all got some rest." After beckoning them to follow, she headed to where Lupin said they would be staying.  
  
"Why in the world would you agree to going to sleep this early! And we couldn't even argue about going to the meeting!" Ron exclaimed in a hoarse whisper when they where all in Hermione's room.  
  
"Are you really that daft Ron? Obviously we can use the extendable ears! Mum is in such a hurry, she won't even think about putting up the blocking spell!" George said.  
  
"Well that too, but I think we should have a little meeting of our own. When we go back to school, we are definitely starting up the DA, plus we I think we have to do a little worrying about Harry. Do you remember what happened?" Hermione stated, "We're all in a big mess! I wonder what was the thing under the burrow is, I bet they are going to talk about it in the meeting. Fred, George, do you have any extendable ears with you?"  
  
"Of course! We ALWAYS have a pair on us! Give us a few minutes and we can make ten more!" Fred said proudly.  
  
"Oh no, one is enough, certainly, but I do think that.. Oh never mind." Hermione stopped and looked very perplexed.  
  
"HEY! They're starting!" George said and put a spell on the ear so they could all hear.  
  
A/N-how do you like it? Sorry it took so long. Sry it's a cliffy, but hey, I have to think about what I'm gunna do next. REVIEWS PLEASE! : ~ P thanks! Um.help me figure out what to say in the meeting. Email me, put it in the review, whatever. I have an idea, but I don't know what it'll look like on paper (or the computer whatever!) 


End file.
